One Word
by LittleVampire
Summary: A Short Fanfic of two mates, witnessing something great. R&R if you'd like... sorry bad at summaries.


Hey guys, This is a Small, one chapter fan fiction I felt like writing. Its just helping me while I continue to write Underworld: Covened Beings. Hope you guys like. Its different from what I have written.

-

One Word

By: Holly

-

"_One Word"_

As she lay there, she thought about the events that lead to now. She was surrounded by the dark cold air. The tall brown and green trees covered in snow. She was cold. Of course she was always cold but this was intense. She felt another pain shoot through her. She gripped onto the tree root that was sticking out from the ground. She thought if she pulled any harder and gripping onto it any harder she would pull it right out from the snowy wet soil.

"_Lucian." _She gasped as she felt the pain only get worse as she laid there. She kept calling for him. Again and again. She pulled herself into a sitting position. Her body was freezing as she pulled herself from the spot. The blood had gotten worse. As she stood, her bare feet cold in the snow, she tried to stand but it only hurt worse.

"_Lucian." _She cried again. She fell to the ground yet once again. She was in so much pain and wished her lover could be with her. To protect her. She could smell him but could not get to him. She needed to somehow get him to come to her. She looked around. Her voice was getting fainter and fainter every time she screamed his name, soon it would only come out in a whisper, so calling for him is ruled out.

She looked around again. She tried to stand but felt too weak to get up. Walking was definitely ruled out. She would try to crawl but with her legs being bare they would probably freeze within not even 3 minutes of crawling. That was also ruled out. She had to get him to her. There was no way she could do this herself. She was cold, tired, weak and in pain. She needed him there with her. She painted in the cold, shivering as the snow started to fall again. **_'No.' _**She thought to herself. This couldn't be happening. She was stuck.

"_Lucian." _She cried into her hands. She felt helpless. There was no way this was happening to her. She had suffered enough. But this was more then she needed. She felt another pain go through her. _"Ahhhhh!"_ She screamed, more blood coming as she did so. She grabbed onto her stomach. She could feel the pain intensify in the cold. With in the cold darkness of the night she finally felt better. She could sense him get closer and closer with each second.

"_LUCIAN!"_ She screamed with the all of her might. She was holding onto her stomach and crying as she blood came from her body. She could smell him. Almost feel him beside her. Finally she was going to be okay. She could hear him call out her name as he got closer. Finally she could hear him, he was only a few feet behind her. Finally.

"_Oh god."_ Lucian said as he finally got to her. He looked at all of the blood. _"Its alright, I'm here now. Selene." _He said comfortingly as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. _"I will carry you back."_ Lucian said as he tried to pick Selene up but she struggled against him.

"_No no. Its happening! He's coming now."_ Selene screamed, the pain only getting worse. Lucian sat her back down and sat between her legs and hiked up her night dress a bit. He could see his son's head.

"_I see him Selene. You are going to have to push, love." _Lucian told her, grabbing onto one of her hands. She shook her head, but he only encouraged her more. _"Yes. Yes you can. Just think about holding our son. I promise. You can do it, Selene." _He kept telling her. All of a sudden she could feel heat shoot through her body.

"_I can't. It hurts!" _Selene screamed again as she gripped onto Lucian's hand with one hand and gripped at the tree root with her other. Selene thought about her son. She looked into Lucian's eyes as he kept telling her she could. It was hard but she would try.

Selene bared down, clenching her teeth closed, her fangs cutting into her lips. She screamed as the pain got worse. She felt so much fire around her pelvic area and lower torso. Selene screamed as she pushed. Baring down hard.

"_That's good. Good. Good. Deep breath and then again." _Lucian said as he let go of Selene's hand and took off his shirt. It was cold but he had to wrap their son in something. His mate and child were the only thing important to him, especially right now. Selene pushed 2 more times. She couldn't push another time.

"_I can't push again. I'm so tired." _All she wanted to do right now was pass out. But the pain would just be worse. Lucian looked at her.

"_One. More. Time." _Lucian told her, looking into her eyes. She took a deep breath and pushed. _"Good. Good. Almost…." _Lucian kept telling her. Selene cried out, pushing down on her bottom as she felt the worse pain ever. _"There." _Lucian pulled his son from Selene and immediately wrapped him in his shirt, the crying of his son started . Selene thought she would pass out but the will to want to see her son was greater now that he was finally out.

"_Let… Me… See…" _Selene said weakly as she laid back against the tree. The cold was coming back but the warmth from just giving birth helped. Lucian moved around and sat next to Selene. He sat their son in her lap as his crying stopped as soon as he was in his mother's arms. Lucian wrapped his arm around Selene and kissed her head

"_You did great, love." _Lucian said smiling big as they sat there with their newborn son. Selene looked at him.

"_I couldn't have done it without you. I was so afraid I was going to have to." _Selene told him as she held her son. She looked down at him. _"He looks just like you."_

"_He's not as ugly as I am." _Selene laughed and shook her head.

"_He's just as handsome as you are." _Selene said with a smile. She looked down at her son, blinking up at his mother and father

"_What shall we call him?" _Lucian asked his mate. Selene shrugged.

"_Lucian?" _Selene suggested but Lucian shook his head.

"_No. I like my name but I would hate for him to grow up with a feared name." _Lucian thought for a second_. "Liam." _Lucian simply said. Selene thought for a second.

"_Welcome to the family, Liam." _Selene looked at her lover and kissed him. Lucian kissed her back. They had their family. Now they were in for much more then they wanted, but they would be together no matter what. Nothing could keep them apart. No one.

-

What did you guys think? Its my first short story fic. Did you like it? R&R if you'd like.


End file.
